My Love
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: Uho. Sam and Freddie are at it again. But what happens when someone takes it too far? Seddie. K for like one swearword. Suprise ending.


**Author's Note: I'm a lot happier with this than I thought I would be. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, just the idea of the story.**

Sam POV

"What should we do?" Freddie asked, sitting on the couch at the Shay's apartment. Carly sat between me and the nub. We just finished a game of WHO AM I, ending with me as the winner. I was ribs so I guessed correctly in one try. Frednub got upset because so he made me play again… three times. I won on the first try each game. Declaring the game stupid, he sat back down on the couch.

"Come up with a good idea Fredwart" I replied.

"How about you decide for once? I actually want to see Samantha Puckett try at something."

"What have I told you about calling me Samantha?!" I replied, giving him my famous death stare.

"Guys, let's not get out of hand" Carly conveyed, looking between the two of us.

"Maybe I want to see her decide something." Freddie replied.

"Maybe I wish I had better friends" I replied, getting a little angry. I had a bad feeling about this argument, but I didn't back down from the challenge. I never back down.

"Maybe I wish you had a heart" He replied angrily.

"Maybe I wish you had a normal mother" I replied nastily.

"At least my mother gives a damn about me!" He replied.

"At least I've seen my father!" I replied scathingly back. I knew this was heading into bad territory but I wasn't going to stop first, and Fredward apparently didn't want to either.

"At least I don't have an abusive mother!!" He said, fire showing in his eyes. As soon as the words left his lips, I felt my face heat up and my heart begin to pound.

"How the HELL did you know about that?!?" I screamed.

"Carly told me because she TRUSTS me and CARES ABOUT ME!" He replied.

I looked over at Carly, surprised at her. "Why would you do that to me?!" I yelled at her.

"He's your friend too and he deserved to know!" She replied. "Now I want both of you to calm down."

"This beast is not my friend" Freddie said slowly and hurtfully. Carly sighed and just walked upstairs.

"At least my dad loves me" I replied back. That's where it stopped.

He walked up to me, his face as red as a tomato, and smacked me with all his strength. I knocked down and felt my jaw crack. I looked up and gave him a death stare.

"Sam?" He replied, earlier argument forgotten. He walked over and I let him look at my jaw. He ran his finger over it. He then proceeded to walk over to the freezer and grabbed frozen ribs and set a pack on my jaw. I smiled. He knew me too well. "That got out of hand" He started. "Sorry for the crack about your mom. I didn't really mean it" He said, that pleading look of sorrow in his eyes.

I sighed "I know. It only hurt because it was you who said it. And I'm sorry about the crack about your dad"

He kissed my forehead. "It's all good" He whispered. I looked at the big rock on my hand. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"And cut!" The director said.

"God that felt cheesy." I replied, getting up to my feet and helping Freddie up. "And saying that-"

"Makes you want cheese." Freddie finished for me. I laughed. "You know me too well" I replied, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Eh, enough to get through the day." He replied, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Off to the Café? I think we're on lunch."

"Kate, are we good?" I replied, looking up at the director.

"Yeah, go ahead. Be back in time so we can shoot the wedding scene!" She called after us.

As soon as we got far enough away, Freddie whispered "We're not eating lunch at the Café, are we?" He said with a knowing look on his face.

"Nope!" I smiled, giving him a nudge as we took off running, headed for the nearest Groovy Smoothie.

**Author's Note:**

**I thought of the beginning just in my head a little bit ago but the ending came to me as I wrote it. The ending sounded just too cheesy before. If this wasn't clarified enough, Sam, Freddie, and Carly star in a TV show and Freddie and Sam's characters are like 18 and married. They are still teens. Carly left in the scene and I imagined ran off with her boyfriend, Griffin. Actual Sam and Freddie are not married (but they're dating!), and Griffin isn't part of their show… yet. I really liked this one and if you want it to be continued let me know! ****J**** Please review!!**


End file.
